monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Tours (2020)
In 2020, Monster Jam will be hosting an Arena tour, 3 Stadium Tours, each representing a different color and an international tour. Each tour champion, with the exception of the international tour, will receive an invite to Monster Jam World Finals 21. Arena Tour Competitors # Grave Digger #39: Randy Brown # Scooby-Doo!: Linsey Read # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues # Dragon: Darren Migues/Mitch Tulachka (Hartford fill-in) # Raminator: Mark Hall # Rammunition: Kurt Kraehmer # Wild Side: Zack Garner # Just Get Er Done 2: Brandan Tulachka Stops # Jan 11-12: Albany, NY # Jan 17-19: Hampton, VA # Jan 25-26: North Charleston, SC # Jan 31-Feb 1: Charleston, WV # Feb 8-9: Hartford, CT # Feb 14-16: Worcester, MA # Feb 22-23: Wichita, KS # Feb 29-Mar 1: Little Rock, AR # Mar 14-15: Vancouver, BC # Mar 20-22: Reno, NV # Apr 3-4: Nampa, ID # Apr 17-19: Southaven, MS Hosts: Tiger Sheu and Kimberly Cantoni Stadium Tour 1 (Red) Competitors # Grave Digger 35Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson # Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc # Dragon: Jon Zimmer # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny # El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough # Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk/ Marc McDonald (Minneapolis fill-in) # Avenger: Jim Koehler # Monster Mutt Rottweiler (on Brutus): Brad Allen # The Black Pearl: Cole Venard # Over Bored: Jamey Garner # Stone Crusher: Steve Sims # Hooked: Bryan Wright # Overkill Evolution: Mike Vaters II # Black Stallion: Daron Basl (Stadium events)/Michael Vaters (Lincoln only) # The Rod Ryan Show (on Over Bored): Jamey Garner (Houston only) Stops # Jan 11: Anaheim, CA # Jan 18-19: San Antonio, TX # Jan 25: Houston, TX # Feb 1: Tampa, FL # Feb 8-9: Indianapolis, IN # Feb 15: Minneapolis, MN # Feb 22-23: Atlanta, GA # Mar 21-22: Las Vegas, NV # Apr 4: Santa Clara, CA # Apr 17-18: Lincoln, NE (Arena event) Hosts: Keith Jones, Taylor Mock, Laura Callis (Keaton Stewart: Tampa and Indy) Stadium Tour 2 (Green) Competitors # Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane # Max-D: Neil Elliott # Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson # BroDozer: Heavy D (Tampa, Anaheim, San Diego, Miami, Detroit)/Colt Stephens (St. Louis, Glendale, Jacksonville, Philadelphia) # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Cynthia Gauthier (Save for Tampa, Glendale and Anaheim) Candice Jolly (Tampa, Glendale and Anaheim only) # BroCamino: Diesel Dave (Tampa, Anaheim, San Diego, Miami, Detroit)/Cam McQueen (St. Louis, Glendale, Jacksonville, Philadelphia) # Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten # Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten # Megalodon (on Rage): Cory Rummell # El Toro Loco (on Wrecking Crew/Axe): Kevin Crocker # Jester: Matt Pagliarulo # Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo # The Xtermigator: Buddy Tompkins (Tampa), Rod Schmidt (St. Louis), Richie Yatsko (Anaheim), Roy Pridgeon (Glendale - Jacksonville), JR McNeal (Detroit - Philadelphia) # Wolf's Head: Kristen Hope Stops # Jan 11: Tampa, FL # Jan 18-19: St. Louis, MO # Jan 25: Anaheim, CA # Feb 1: Glendale, AZ # Feb 8: Anaheim, CA # Feb 15: San Diego, CA # Feb 22-23: Miami, FL # Feb 29: Jacksonville, FL # Mar 14-15; Detroit, MI # Apr 11: Philadelphia, PA Hosts: Scott Jordan, Allie Krings, Casey G Stadium Tour 3 (Yellow) Competitors # Grave Digger #38: Charlie Pauken # Max-D Fire: Tom Meents # El Toro Loco Ice: Scott Buetow # Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy # Monster Energy: Coty Saucier # Whiplash: Brianna Mahon # EarthShaker (on Hurricane Force): Steven Thompson # Zombie (on Storm Damage): Richie Yatsko # Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer # Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer # Bad Company: John Gordon # Fast Metal: Brian Maes # Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon # Obsessed: Eric Swanson # The Rod Ryan Show (on Saigon Shaker): Rod Schmidt (Houston only) Stops # Feb 1: San Diego, CA # Feb 8-9: Houston, TX # Feb 15-16: Oakland, CA # Feb 22-23: Anaheim, CA # Feb 29: Arlington, TX # Mar 8-9: El Paso, TX # Apr 4: Seattle, WA # Apr 18: Denver, CO Hosts: K. Yung, Aiden Young, Lola International Tour Competitors # Alex Blackwell: Megalodon # Alx Danielsson: Zombie # Chad Fortune: Soldier Fortune # Haley Gauley: Wonder Woman # BJ Johnson: Gas Monkey Garage # Candice Jolly: Monster Mutt Dalmatian # Marc McDonald: El Toro Loco # Cam McQueen: Northern Nightmare # Steven Sims: Monster Energy # Chad Tingler: Megalodon # Peter Nyman: EarthShaker Winners Arena Series Albany * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Scooby-Doo! * Show 3: Grave Digger Hampton * Show 1: Scooby-Doo! * Show 2: Grave Digger * Show 3: Grave Digger * Show 4: Scooby-Doo! North Charleston * Show 1: Scooby-Doo! * Show 2: Scooby-Doo! Charleston * Show 1: Scooby-Doo! * Show 2: Scooby-Doo! * Show 3: Grave Digger Hartford * Show 1: Scooby-Doo! * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' Stadium Tour 1 Anaheim * Racing: ''Over Bored * Skills Challenge: Avenger * Freestyle: El Toro Loco * Overall Event Champion: Avenger San Antonio (Saturday) * Racing: Great Clips Mohawk Warrior * Skills Challenge: Overkill Evolution '' * Freestyle: ''Monster Energy * Overall Event Champion: Great Clips Mohawk Warrior San Antonio (Sunday) * Racing: Monster Energy * Skills Challenge: Overkill Evolution * Freestyle: Dragon * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Houston * Racing: Grave Digger * Skills Challenge: Grave Digger * Freestyle: The Black Pearl * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Tampa * Racing: Grave Digger * Skills Challenge: Monster Energy * Freestyle: Over Bored * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Indianapolis (Saturday) * Racing: Monster Energy * Skills Challenge: Overkill Evolution * Freestyle: Monster Mutt Rottweiler '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Monster Energy Indianapolis (Sunday) * Racing: Monster Energy * Skills Challenge: The Black Pearl * Freestyle: The Black Pearl * Overall Event Champion: The Black Pearl Stadium Tour 2 Tampa * Racing: Grave Digger * Skills Challenge: Max-D * Freestyle: Jester * Overall Event Champion: Jester St. Louis (Saturday) * Racing: Son-Uva Digger * Skills Challenge: Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger St. Louis (Sunday) * Racing: Grave Digger * Skills Challenge: BroCamino * Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Anaheim * Racing: Son-Uva Digger * Skills Challenge: Max-D * Freestyle: Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Overall Event Champion: Max-D Glendale * Racing: Son-Uva Digger * Skills Challenge: Max-D * Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger * Overall Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger Anaheim * Racing: Max-D * Skills Challenge: Max-D * Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger * Overall Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger Stadium Tour 3 San Diego * Racing: Monster Energy * Skills Challenge: Monster Energy * Freestyle: El Toro Loco Ice * Overall Event Champion: Monster Energy Houston (Saturday) * Racing: Monster Energy * Skills Challenge: Bakugan Dragonoid * Freestyle: Whiplash * Overall Event Champion: Bakugan Dragonoid Houston (Sunday) * Racing: Monster Energy * Skills Challenge: Bakugan Dragonoid * Freestyle: Max-D Fire * Overall Event Champion: Monster Energy Overall Points Arena Series # Scooby-Doo - 367 # Grave Digger - 366 # Wild Side - 277 # Just-Get-Er-Done 2 - 271 # Raminator - 224 # Dragon - 206 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 187 # Rammunition - 168 Stadium Tour 1 # Monster Energy - 225 # Lucas Oil Crusader - 205 # Grave Digger - 202 # The Black Pearl - 198 # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior - 189 # El Toro Loco - 161 # Avenger - 154 # Over Bored/The Rod Ryan Show - 154 # Overkill Evolution - 146 # Dragon - 145 # Monster Mutt Rottweiler - 139 # Hooked - 102 # Stone Crusher - 84 # Black Stallion - 74 Stadium Tour 2 # Max-D - 206 # Grave Digger - 200 # Son-Uva Digger - 190 # Megalodon - 173 # BroDozer - 138 # BroCamino - 133 # Jester - 131 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 126 # Bounty Hunter - 111 # Kraken - 110 # Scarlet Bandit - 96 # The Xtermigator- 96 # El Toro Loco - 80 # Wolf's Head Oil - 75 Stadium Tour 3 # Monster Energy - 109 # El Toro Loco Ice - 91 # Max-D Fire - 88 # Whiplash - 85 # Bad Company - 82 # Bakugan Dragonoid - 77 # Grave Digger - 77 # EarthShaker - 67 # Obsessed - 65 # Saigon Shaker/The Rod Ryan Show - 61 # Wild Flower - 51 # Fast Metal - 31 # Time Flys - 33 # Zombie - 22 Trivia * Each tour will feature a different track. * This would be the first time the Crazy 8 Racing Format will be used during Stadium Tour Green. * Although the International Tour will not have a championship by points, it will have an automatic World Finals invitation for an International driver, but the conditions are that the driver has to be born outside the US, and has never driven in the US or Canada. * The show at New Orleans, LA, was cancelled due to stadium construction/renovation. * During Freestyle each truck needs to run longer than 30 seconds in stadiums and 15 seconds in arenas. If a truck runs less than the set time, they don’t get any points. * For the first time the Arena Championship Series does not feature ATV races. They ATV racing and obstacle course were replaced by an FMX performance. The FMX has no influence on the overall points. * Buddy Tompkins was originally supposed to drive the new Fast Metal truck as the teammate to John Gordon's Bad Company, however due to him suffering an injury on the Green Stadium Tour, Brian Maes ended up taking his place. * In the Houston Yellow Series stop, an incident happened where after a race between EarthShaker and Zombie ended, a small piece of the body flew from EarthShaker and went into the stands, hitting a few people; thankfully no one was seriously injured. Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:2020 events